1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm apparatus for an automatic transmission, which gives an alarm to a user through an accelerator pedal, and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an alarm apparatus for an automatic transmission, which transmits tactile information through an accelerator pedal to a vehicle provided with the automatic transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
An automatic transmission automatically controls each shift stage of a vehicle by using the operating speed and an accelerator position sensor (APS) value of the vehicle and is controlled by a transmission control unit (TCU). In general, a kick-down shift is applied to such an automatic transmission, and a kick-down manipulation mechanism for transmitting a shift feel to a user through an accelerator pedal is mounted on an accelerator pedal module or the floor inside the vehicle.
However, the mounting of the kick-down manipulation mechanism makes the design of the accelerator pedal complex. Furthermore, as a groove for the mounting space of the kick-down manipulation mechanism is formed in a pedal arm forming the accelerator pedal, the stiffness of the accelerator pedal may be reduced.
Further, the conventional kick-down manipulation mechanism is operated only at an APS opening degree of 80%, and is not operated at lower positions. Therefore, the conventional kick-down manipulation mechanism has difficulties in minimizing a shift shock which may be transmitted to a user during each transmission step.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.